


ashes, ashes...

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [118]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Platonic Soulmates, Possession, Prompt Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: ...we all fall down.Saga, and the night his platonic soulmate Aiolos dies.





	ashes, ashes...

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Soulmates’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. The premise of all of these was that the first words the soulmates spoke to each other are written somewhere on their skin in the person's handwriting, with a unique color, never black. Black words indicate a dead soulmate. You can touch the words and they will give you feelings that indicate whether the soulmate is romantic or platonic.
> 
> Original author's note: Here we see our friendly neighborhood SATAN, if you just feed them some GUILT RIDDEN ANGST hopefully they go away. uwu (go away satisfied, that is, lol)
> 
> Also warnings for possession and possible body horror? This makes use of my headcanon that Saga was literally possessed by Ares, God of Conquest & Bloodshed. (Originally posted 9-22-2017)

He can’t breathe, but his body is breathing.

He can’t see, but everything is too-bright and overly saturated.

He can’t smell, but a rich coppery stink clings inside his nose.

He can’t hear, but his heartbeat pounds so loudly he thinks his eardrums will burst.

He can’t speak, but his mouth is moving, spilling toxic lies into the ears of a small, innocent, curly-haired ten year old.

He can’t move, but there is still a knife clutched in his fingers under the voluminous sleeves of someone else’s robes.

He can’t feel, but a searing pain turns the verdant green-gold words on his upper arm a dead, cold black.

He’s trapped in his body, the thing inside him like an oil slick sliding over his brain. Muffling everything and simultaneously amplifying it.

He’s alone, and not alone, and no one can help him.

He’s dying by inches, too weak now to even struggle against the force invading him and playing his body like a skilful puppeteer.

Shoved in a corner of his brain, locked away but still viscerally aware of everything around him, Saga sobs. Softly, desperately, giving in for just this moment.

Shion is dead, by his hands. There’s still a brown-red crust under his nails, spots of blood on his hands.

Athena is gone, thankfully, and he hopes she still lives.

Aiolos is dead, and it had been his voice issuing the order, manipulating a child into killing his hero.

Aiolos is dead, and Saga’s arm is cold. There will be no more friendly clasps, no wrestling, no laughter, no rush of brotherly warmth.

He can’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
